Severus son of Aragorn
by Incensio Lady
Summary: One shot. LotR'sHP. Slash SSHP. Severus is pregnant and sets out to find out how, meanwhile Gondor searches for its missing King


Title: Severus Son of Aragorn  
  
Author: Incensio Lady (Nox_Noctis_Anima)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: Burn_1000@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for all books in both the Harry Potter and LotR's series. Mpreg  
  
Pairing: SS/HP  
  
Summary: Severus is pregnant and sets out to find out how. The kingdom of Gondor is failing as their childless king finally succumbs to the pull of death. His last words are "Long live Severus son of Aragorn, King of Gondor and Arnor, who was stolen away to Valinor."  
  
Challenge: Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 2 LOTR Crossover Challenge #1: HP/LOTR. Severus Snape is the direct heir of Gondor's King; explain how this has happened. Has Severus know since he was a child or does he discover it later on? How does he make the discovery? How does that change him and his life? You may use Severus's POV solely or include Aragorn's POV with along with Severus's. (Submitted by Selua)  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Archive: Yes but please tell me before hand.  
  
Beta: This was beta'd by my lovely crossover beta Lexi the smut bunny.  
  
Severus sighed as he rose from his bed. He had confirmed it last night; he had somehow defied human physiology to become the first known male `mother'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Severus threw his blankets from his body and raced from the bedroom, waking a muss-haired Harry Potter. Harry rubbed his lover's back as he regurgitated last night's dinner into the toilet bowl. When Severus had regained control over his body he slumped against Harry, who wrapped his arms around the man and sighed. "Severus we really must find out what is wrong with you. This has been going on for two months now and I for one am getting worried." Severus groaned. "Yes Severus, that means unless you can find out what is wrong with you by the end of the week you are going straight to Poppy." Another groan. "Why did I let you stay with Molly? Not only is my partner a Potter but he is a Potter trained in maternal instincts by the Weasley Matriarch. Why do I have the feeling that if we were both not male we would already have 10 children?" Harry smiled weakly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The advisers and the Steward of Gondor crowded around their fading king. King Aragorn was named for his Great- Great- Great- Great-Great- Great- Great- Great-Grandfather Aragorn the King of Gondor at the beginning of the fourth age. His name is not without a certain sense of purpose as it was because of the ancient King Aragorn that Aragorn was born. Because through Aragorn's marriage to the Elven Princess Arwen the Elven genes for male pregnancy were introduced into the Line of Kings. Aragon was the child of one such pregnancy and the continuation of the Gondor Line of Kings was now held in the hands of another child of male pregnancy, his own. His son Severus had been kidnapped as a baby and while they had caught the kidnapper, the accomplice had already escaped with young Severus to somewhere that Aragorn could never follow, Valinor. No one but the guards who captured the kidnapper and the midwife who delivered Severus knew of his existence, the pain of loosing his only child had caused Aragorn never to reveal the fact that Gondor had a Prince. But the time had finally come, with his last breath he scratched out the words, "Long live Severus son of Aragorn, King of Gondor and Arnor, who was stolen away to Valinor." With that he died. Poppy had been baffled when Severus had come to her announcing his pregnancy, never before in history had a man conceived a child.  
  
After prodding him for several hours Poppy pronounced that there was no magic involved, Severus' body was just somehow designed to carry children, as to the question of the birth it was announced that the baby would be born through the same place it was conceived, Severus' anus. After hearing that the reason for his pregnancy was physical rather than magical Severus began researching into his family, hoping to find evidence that this was a genetic anomaly but instead found something that shocked him to the core, he was adopted.  
  
Severus returned to his home, stumbling slightly as he exited the Floo, this was all Harry needed to discern that something was wrong.  
  
He walked to Severus and grasped his face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus' breath caught in his throat as he answered.  
  
"I'm....I'm adopted." Harry's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around the distressed wizard murmuring reassuring sounds in his ear.  
  
"It was a private adoption, I don't even know their names and with my parents dead I may never know." Suddenly his head snapped up. "Am I a Potions Master or not? Why did I not think of it before? Creator Medicamentum, the Maternity potion." With that he dashed towards his lab and closed the door.  
  
As soon as he entered the lab only one thing was on Severus' mind, Creator Medicamentum, a supremely difficult potion but the only know one to show maternity.  
  
He set the cauldron to boil and set to work. He pulverised the 20 lacewings, purified the Dragon's blood, diced the unicorn heart and as the potion cooled to a simmer he added the final ingredient, a drop of his blood. The potion boiled and writhed, rising from the cauldron to form eleven words, Aragorn King of Gondor and Arnor, Deceased, formerly of Minas Tirith. This sunk into Severus' brain, King; his mother was a king, wait, if his mother was a King called Aragorn which was a decidedly male name that meant that she was a he. His mother was a man just as he was to be. There came a quiet knocking on the door, Severus called Harry in and motioned to the words. He twisted towards Severus and asked the only question that hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"You know that this means you are a prince?" This shocked Severus from his stupor and he chuckled.  
  
"That I am Harry love." Suddenly a thought struck him. "Do you know where Minas Tirith is Harry, has Hermione ever mentioned it?" Harry shook his head and Severus looked puzzled.  
  
"To Albus then?"  
  
"Good idea, now or tomorrow?"  
  
"Now, I want to find out if any of these Gondor people have any experience with Male pregnancy. Before I do something that could hurt our son." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Son? How are you so sure?'  
  
"Just a feeling." He motioned to the door, offering his arm. "Shall we." Harry draped his arm over Severus' and they strode from the dungeon. 3 years with Severus Snape had taught Harry how to stalk and smirk and the two of them used these skills to great advantage, moving through the halls scaring any of their students idiotic enough to get close to the sweeping pair. They arrived at the Headmaster's office in record time; barely stopping they strode into Albus' office. The old man looked up from the model he seemed to be constructing from lemon drops and steepled his fingers.  
  
"How can I help you my boys?"  
  
"Gondor Albus, tell me about Gondor." Severus demanded impatiently.  
  
For the first time in his life, Severus saw Albus Dumbledore look shocked.  
  
"Severus how did you find out about Gondor?"  
  
"I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant and I was told it was a non magical phenomenon so I started investigating into my family to discover if it had ever happened before. I discovered that I was adopted, I was of course was shocked and I made the Creator Medicamentum, my mother is Aragorn King of Gondor and Arnor, and he lived in a city called Minas Tirith, he is dead." Albus' eyes lit up.  
  
"We found you! Finally!" Severus just stared at him.  
  
"I should begin this story from the beginning. Your Father was the King of Gondor and in his family runs the male ability to have children, you would have been cherished as a Prince, but soon after he gave birth to you, you were kidnapped and the assailant escaped to somewhere that the guards of your father could not go. The king never told anyone of his stolen child until he was on his deathbed, his last words were of you, he said "Long live Severus son of Aragorn, King of Gondor and Arnor, who was stolen away to Valinor."  
  
Ever since then the Steward of Gondor has been searching for you. Valinor is the name the people of Gondor give to our world, from Gondor, Valinor can only be reached by ship and only with prior knowledge of where in the vast ocean the dimension gate lies." Harry and Severus gaped at him. Harry was the first to regain control over his mouth.  
  
"How do you fit into all of this, how do you know?"  
  
"It took 7 years but the Steward found the dimension gate. He sent a representative to search Valinor for you but he didn't find you and last year he returned to Gondor with the bad news. I had been helping him to look for and I told him that I would keep an eye out for you. I don't know why I never considered you, but that doesn't matter, we found you and now you can return to your people."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My people? I am with my people." Albus shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand, these are your people, you are their King, your father named you as his successor all that is to happen now is your crowning. You are the King of an immense Kingdom, and no you cannot abdicate, as you are the only remaining member of house of Elessar and thus the only man who may rule the kingdom of Gondor, and without a King, Gondor will crumble. You have a responsibility Severus, you were born a King and a King you must be or your people will die." Harry looked at Severus who was still looking shocked with his mouth hanging open, he turned back to Albus.  
  
"And I though that Saviour of the wizarding world was a big thing to digest. I had five years to deal with the fame before I found out. Severus is finding out in one day." Severus seemed to finally come to life. He clenched his jaw.  
  
"What must I do?" Albus smiled at him.  
  
"Return home and take up your proper place in society that is all you must do. You of course as King must have a male Heir, but that is one of the blessings of male pregnancy, the child is always male thus in a few short months you shall have a son and heir who shall take your place as King when you pass." Severus noticed something wrong though.  
  
"But Albus this child was conceived out of wedlock, making him illegitimate, doesn't Gondor have the same predigests against illegitimate children" Albus shook his head.  
  
"You aren't getting the point Severus, you are King and your word is law, if you want your illegitimate son to take the throne he will, so long as the heir you name carries the Elessar blood the people will accept him." Severus nodded. Suddenly something occurred to Harry.  
  
"Will we be able to return to the Wizarding world? On that point will our magic work in Gondor?" Albus' smile drooped a bit.  
  
"There is a problem with that Severus, a person may only pass through the gateway twice, once you go back you cannot return, Harry will be able to come back once but would then be cut off from you. The same will be for any friends or family, they may only visit once, or if they follow you to Gondor, they cannot travel back and forth. On a more pleasant note though, your magic will work in Gondor although wizards there are very rare and thus there are no schools for wizardry." Harry gaped at this.  
  
"You mean that I will have to leave behind all my friends and family unless they follow me to an unknown land which if they leave they will never be able to return to?" Albus nodded. Harry appeared to think for a moment. "Ok. Sev can I take the Weasleys?" Severus whipped around looking purely shocked.  
  
"Harry! How can you take this so lightly? If we leave we can never return to the wizarding world, not together at least. You will loose you family and your friends." Harry stopped him there as he appeared to be starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Severus, love look at me, It is your duty to rule these people, thus you must go and where you go I follow; besides you are carrying my child. And as to losing my friend and family? I wasn't joking about whether I could bring the Weasleys, I was really asking, most of my friends are either the blood Weasley family or married into the Weasley family so that clears up almost everyone. All except Remus but he would follow us anyway, there is nothing left for him here without Sirius. And as for you, you have no friends who you care about enough to take with you, the result of your spying, and as for family all you have left is Draco and he married Ginny last year. And as to what I'm sure is your real worry, you will make a wonderful King, I'm sure you will rule wisely and anyway you will have advisers coming out of your ears, not only those of Gondor, I'm sure Molly, Ron, Draco and the rest of the Weasley family will be anxious to help." Severus smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"So you have your answer Albus, we will need a few weeks to get our affairs in order and to approach those who we would have accompany us, then we will pass into Gondor. I hope however that our son is welcome in your house for the 7 years he will be attending Hogwarts and learning about the land of his father's birth." Albus' eye twinkle went into overdrive.  
  
"Oh course my boy; he will be welcome in my house until he returns to Gondor. I will see you in four weeks my boys. I have arrangements of my own to make." Severus nodded in acceptance and he and Harry retired to the Dungeons. The next four weeks were hectic to say the least. Together Severus and Harry had a considerable collection of assets; Harry's including the Black estates, which had passed to him when his godfather died. Together these took over 3 weeks to liquidate. Their first course of business however was informing the Weasleys of their relocation.  
  
They were of course very shocked at first but once the situation had been explained to them they readily agreed. Remus didn't even need the explanation. So four weeks from the fateful day when Severus made the Creator Medicamentum the Entire Weasley clan, Harry and Severus packed everything they could carry, and made their way into Albus' office, thus Harry, Severus, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Charlie, Oliver, Bill, Tonks and Remus and three unborn babes made the journey to Middle Earth and Gondor, none of the elder were ever to return. The last anyone saw of the Weasley Clan and the Snapes was an unverified account by a dockworker of seeing a group of people, most of them redheads boarding a boat that never returned and of an old man watching it sail away. Eleven years later three children entered Hogwarts, one, a black haired boy the two others, red haired girls.  
  
Fin 


End file.
